In recent years, display devices, which are electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices and electroluminescence devices (hereinafter referred to as EL devices), are widely used in display sections of electronic devices, such as cellular phones or portable computers. In addition, in recent years, such display devices often provide a full-color display. A full-color display in liquid crystal devices is achieved by transmitting light, which is modulated by a liquid crystal layer, for example, through color filters. The color filters are formed by disposing, for example, dot-shaped R (red), G (green), and B (blue) filter elements in a predetermined arrangement. Examples of such arrangements include a stripe arrangement, a delta arrangement formed or a mosaic arrangement, on a surface of a substrate formed of, for example, glass or plastic.
In a full-color display of an EL device, dot-shaped R (red), G (green), and B (blue) EL emissive layers are disposed in a predetermined arrangement. Examples of such arrangements include a stripe arrangement, a delta arrangement, or a mosaic arrangement found on a surface of a substrate formed of, for example, glass or plastic. Then, the EL emissive layers are interposed between a pair of electrodes in order to form pixels. After the pixels have been formed, a voltage applied to the electrodes is controlled for each pixel in order to cause the pixels to emit desired colors. As such, a full-color display is provided.
A conventional method for forming, for example, filaments or EL emissive layers, which are disposed in the form of dots, includes discharging filter element materials or EL emissive materials in the form of dots by an inkjet method when, for example, R, G, and B filter elements of the color filters are subjected to patterning. This method can also be used when, for example, R, G, and B pixels of the EL device are subjected to patterning. When the inkjet method is used, the process can be simplified and the costs of materials or the like can be reduced in comparison to when another method (photolithography method) is used. A conventional manufacturing device includes a discharger that uses the inkjet method for manufacturing products such as color filters (such a manufacturing device is hereunder referred to as an “IJ manufacturing device”).
The discharger of an IJ manufacturing device has an inkjet head, which is a liquid drop discharging head. The waveform of a signal used to drive the inkjet contains the technological information of the manufacturing process of the IJ manufacturing device. These waveforms are ordinarily created individually in accordance with a client's product specification. For example, the material that is discharged from the inkjet head and the quality of a glass substrate to which the material is discharged can be varied. It may also be necessary to adjust the movement of the inkjet head in accordance with product specifications. As such, the waveforms are designed using know-how that has been obtained or created through experience. Therefore, waveforms have a large technological value. Consequently, if the waveforms are monitored without permission and the know-how of the waveforms is stolen, it can be seriously detrimental to the manufacturing device providers, such as the manufacturing device development manufacturers and leasing companies.
Notwithstanding, this problem may be overcome by, for example, stationing someone who works for a manufacturing device provider, such as a maintenance personnel, at a client's site and making him keep watch over the client to prevent leaks of the technological information. However, this approach is not realistic because cost for stationing such a person is high. For this reason, there is a demand for a system which can prevent the leaks of technological information from the IJ manufacturing device that is provided to the client.
In addition, as mentioned above, it is actually difficult to station maintenance personnel at the client's site. Therefore, there is also a demand for a system which allows maintenance at the proper time by ascertaining the state of the manufacturing device at the client's site.
In providing an IJ manufacturing device to the client, there is also a demand for a system which makes it possible to know whether or not the client is following the details of an agreement made between the manufacturing device provider and the client.